


The Rose Love

by Norias



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Story about a dark blue Rose of Amnesia. The Rangers enter unequal fight with the Fatcat and his goons.





	The Rose Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Розовая любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636019) by Toona. 
  * Inspired by [Kiwi's Big Alternative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598557) by [NetDolphin (DahlSq)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/NetDolphin). 



> The Rescue Rangers are (c) The Walt Disney Company and are used here without their permission. Sandy is (c) Vlad.  
> This text may be freely distributed (but not modified) only if there is no commercial gain acquired by it.  
> This translation done for the pure enjoyment of English-speaking fans by Aivars Liepa.  
> Great thanks goes to Karen 'Kat' Mollet for proofreading and error corrections.  
> Written on 05.15.1997, Reworked on July 1999, Translation finished on November 1999

* * *

Scene: somewhere up in the mountains. Rangers are scaling a vertical wall. Monty's foot slips, and he ends up swinging from the safety rope, trying to regain a handhold.

Chip: Careful, Monty! Don't swing so much! You will pull out the hook!

Monty: Be glad to follow your advice, if I can find a hold... (His paws had at last caught into the crack) Okay! Dale, where are you?

Dale: If you have ended exchanging pleasantries, maybe you would turn me upside-up?

Dale is swinging on the end of rope, a bit below Monty and also below the overhang.

Gadget: O gosh, Dale! How did that happen?

Chip: Don't worry, Gadget, you know - (into Dale's voice) our Dale is a born cliff-hanger!

Dale: When we get somewhere, in which the ground is under your legs, not overhead, I swear, I will kill you!

Monty: Careful Dale! I'm pulling you up.

Monty has climbed upon wide ledge in front of the cave entrance. He starts to raise Dale up.

Dale: What took you so long?! (hits head on wall) Ouch! Careful up there!

Monty: Slowly, slowly...

Chip (joining Monty on carnise): Gadget, I see the cave!

Chip stands on the ledge and looks around. Ahead of him is an opening of a huge cave leading somewhere inside the mountain.

Dale (sitting on the carnise): Hurrah!

Chip: What, Dale?

Dale: I was so afraid, we wouldn't ever get up here...

Monty: Where you going, Gadget?

Gadget: Don't worry, Monty, the cave is uninhabited.

Monty: I really hope...

Monty is rolling the ropes together and making them into coils for easy carrying. Gadget is already entering cave.

* * *

Scene: somewhere high in the mountains. Another vertical wall. Mole is carefully trying to hammer a new safety hook into the cliff face, but all time hits past it. Loud clinks are heard, when the hammer misses. Below Mole, on lower ledge, are waiting the rest of FatCat's gang, boss including.

FatCat: Idiot, where are you hammering, Mole?

Mole: Where you ordered, boss.

Crash! About dozen rocks fall past FatCat and company.

FatCat: Blind fool! You want to kill me?!

Another crash. Then past FatCat flies Mole, only to stop falling quite a bit below, hanging upside down. He blindly looks around.

Mole: Where are you boss? Boss? Boss, I think, I'm hanging...

FatCat: How deep and correct analysis of your current situation… Wart! Get your butt moving and catch this idiot before he pulls us all down!

Mepss: Boss, I see the cave!

FatCat: At last! How long did I wait for this!

Mepss: But why do we need a cave, boss?

FatCat: This cave, my dear idiot, is the famous cave of Blue Rose!

Mepss: It must be a rare rose, boss, right?

FatCat: O, yes. Actually, only one in existence. The most beautiful creation of the Ali Ben Abu-Han. She costs several fortunes!

There is a whining sound off-screen, like a bomb falling. FatCat is gesticulating energetically, forgetting where he is at the moment, and all the cliff climbers are in great danger. The hooks clink, but, fortunately for the cat, hold.

Wart: Boss...

FatCat: What now?

Wart: Mole just dropped his hammer.

FatCat: Fat cretin, better he had himself dropped! Now how will I will break the cover?

Mepss: Maybe if we use pickaxe...

FatCat: Okay. Where's lantern?

Mepss: Here, Boss.

FatCat: Give it here! And prepare gloves and glass jar, Mepps!

* * *

Scene: inside dark cave.

Monty: Do you know which way to go, Gadget luv?

Gadget: Don't you smell something, Monty?

Monty: Be it cheese, I could help, but this reminds me of roses.

Gadget: Exactly, Monty! (With burning eyes looking at the Chip, Dale and Zipper) We are looking for the legendary Blue Rose of Ali Ben Abu-Han.

Chip (sceptical): I thought this would be scientific expedition.

Gadget (accented common sense tone): Chip, we won't touch it. Besides, the legend claims, that one who would pick it, would call upon himself a terrible curse.

Chip: A-ah... What's that light ahead? Gadget, there is something...

Gadget: We have arrived.

Cave turns bigger. On the centre of it, on granite slate, under polished crystal cover, is a glowing, big blue-violet rose.

Gadget: That is it!

Looks at the flower in awe.

Rangers have surrounded the cover.

Dale: Wow!

Chip: Gadget, but it is impossible to pick! See - it grows straight from the ro...

From the opening into far side of cave step out FatCat and company.

FatCat: WHAT?! RANGERS?

Rescue Rangers (in chorus): FatCat?!

Monty: What you are doing here, FatCat? Don't tell me, you have in mind to...

FatCat: None of your darn business! Boys, clean the room of pests!

Gadget: He wants to steal the rose!

Monty: I suspected that much already, dear.

Monty charges toward FatCat's gang.

FatCat (trying to keep Dale away from his tail): Don't stand there like idiots! Do something!

Chip (in a martial arts fighter pose): Step away from the crystal, lizard!

Monty: Drop the stick, me boy!

Monty and Mepss are fighting a tug-o-war over the pickaxe.

Dale continues to attack FatCat. He gets pushed back, but immediately resumes his attack.

Dale: Take this, fatty!

Gadget is trying to defend the crystal.

Gadget: Somebody, stop FatCat!

Dale flies over the room, on his way hitting Chip off of his feet.

FatCat: I'm surrounded by idiots!

Mole and Gadget fight over the crystal dome. Mole manages to shove Gadget away.

Gadget (falling): Ouch!

FatCat pulls on a steel glove.

Monty has won the tug-war on the pickaxe, and now is twisting Mepss tail. Cat howls madly. Wart uses moment to pick up pickaxe and takes aim at the dome.

FatCat: Lover the glasses!

Howl of Mepss, followed by sound of shattering glass. For a moments all cave is filled with the blue light.

FatCat, with the gloved hand, picks the flower. The gang, still wearing sunglasses, makes a fast retreat.

Gadget: Gosh, I can't see anything!

Gadget touches around, trying to orient. Slowly the mist before her eyes clears away.

Gadget: Monty! Chip! Wake up, he is running away with the rose!

Chip: After them! They can't be too far ahead! Gadget, you ok?

Gadget: Yes, Chip! I will run to other cave entrance. My slingshot will stop them.

* * *

Scene: dark empty tunnel. FatCat's gang is running blindly, crashing into the walls, all still wearing sunglasses. FatCat curses and wipes his own off of his face. Others follow his example. Mepss is holding the rose with glowed paw.

Wart (looking over shoulder): We're being followed!

Mepss: Boss! I lost the jar!

Gadget: Freeze, robbers!

FatCat: Damn! Who's there?

Gadget: I, Gadget!

FatCat: Ah, of course... Get her, boys; you couldn't let one stupid mouse stop you!

Gadget: You sure? (aims the slingshot)

FatCat: Come here, Wart dear!

FatCat pushes Wart in front of himself. Gadget shoots, and the load throws Wart back into the cave.

Gadget: Darn, I missed. That was the lizard. No problem, you'll be next, FatCat!

Gadget loads the slingshot for a new round, but then Mole is there, and tears it from her grasp.

Gadget: My slingshot!

FatCat: Quick! Forget about her; let's get out of there!

Running past, Mepss involuntarily touches Gadget's hair with the rose. A blue mist envelops Gadget, and fells into her. Gadget steps in front of FatCat.

Gadget: Stop! You won't get away! Rescue rangers won't let you rob...

FatCat: Out of the way, mouse!

Gadget's eyes turn misty blue, and she steps aside. Wart runs as the last and with his tail sends her crashing into the wall. Gadget hits head against rocks and slowly slides to the ground. Her eyes turn normal. After few moments, arrive other rangers.

Chip: Faster! They are escaping!

Dale: Too late, they are gone already! We have lost them.

Monty (notices Gadget): Chip, help me! Something happened with Gadget!

Chip: Gadget, you are ok?

Gadget: A? It's you, boys? Where am I?

Looks around in confusion.

Chip: You feel okay, Gadget?

Gadget slowly gets to her senses.

Gadget: Chip, I don't remember anything that happened...

Monty: You hit your head on the wall. You feel better now?

Gadget stands up, but she has trouble keeping balance. Her eyes cloud a bit for a moment.

Gadget: Terrible headache... Where's FatCat? You caught him?

Monty: Nope. They got away.

Gadget: That's bad... Gosh, my head feels like it will split open any moment!

Leans upon Monty.

Chip: Okay, the expedition's over?

Dale: Sure, Chip. I, too, want to get home!

* * *

Scene: Rescue Ranger's headquarters.

Chip is giving an inspiration speech in front of TV set. Other's are sitting on the couch and not paying big attention. Zipper is missing.

Chip: It's our obligation to get the rose from FatCat and place it back to its rightful place.

Monty: But Chip... Gadget said, that the rose would bring bad luck upon anyone who picks it. Why should we mess up this wonderful chance to teach FatCat a lesson?

Gadget: Wrong, Monty. If a bad person gets hold of the rose, it could turn dangerous not only to him, but to the others as well. That's what the legend says.

Monty: You don't believe legends, as you don't believe in luck!

Gadget: I found it in my dad's books.

Monty: Okay, if you say so...

Others look at Monty accusingly.

Monty: Okay, okay! Did I say that I would abstain from action?

Dale: Great! Then let's go!

Chip: Hold your horses, Dale! First, we need to find out where he is.

Zipper speeds into room and starts a pantomime, describing FatCat...

Gadget: WHERE he is?

* * *

Scene: On the roof of a low two-story building. From it opens a good view of the building on the opposite side of the street. Big neon signs explain to everyone, that there is a jewellery shop here. Gadget is sitting on the chimney. A bit below her are Monty and Dale. Chip stands at the roof safety barrier. Zipper sits on the barrier.

Monty: You thought it out good, Zipper! From here, we would see everything.

Chip: We are sitting here like viewers in a circus! FatCat, for your information, is planning a robbery, not the clown parade!

Monty: Relax, pal. We now know his plans, but he doesn't suspect that we know them. Therefore, we could break them easily.

Dale (dreamily): I like clowns. They're so funny...

Gadget (looking into binoculars): They are coming!

View on the street. FatCat's gang had just come around the corner.

Chip: Okay, everybody down!

Rangers jump into a rain-drainage tube.

* * *

Scene: In front of jewellery store. Mepss walks toward the corner of building, then comes back.

Mepss: No one here. All's clear, boss.

FatCat: Excellent. Mole, the glasscutter! And keep your eyes open!

Mole: Sure boss. How much open you want them?

Wart: Shut up, Mole!

Mole: Okay, I just...

FatCat (growls): Shut. Up.

Mole nods. Around the corner of building runs a shadow. It starts to crawl closer to the robber-wannabes.

FatCat: Mepss, the rubber suction cup. Wart, the hammer.

FatCat sticks the suction cup to the glass, uses it as the central axis to the glasscutter, to make a circular cut. He then taps lightly with the hammer around the cut, and when the glass cracks, removes it with the suction cup without breaking it and making noise. (See note 4.)

Wart: You're a genius, boss.

FatCat: I know. Mepss, climb in.

Dale (stepping into the light under the streetlight): Stop, in the name of the law!

FatCat: You again?

Dale: Did you really think that your plan would work? Well, it didn't.

FatCat: Stuck like chewing gum to the boot.

Dale: Yes! We'll always be in your way!

Gadget is holding the gang under aim of her catapult from her hideout at the corner of the house.

Gadget: Chip, step aside. You are getting into my shooting trajectory.

Chip: Careful, Gadget. These bombs are very easily shattered. Remember what Aspi said? (See note 5.)

Gadget: Yes. I know. I remember. Loading. Aiming.

Scene switches to Gadget's sight. The nozzle of her catapult is sliding over the group in front of store, for a moment stopping on Dal'es stripped backside. (See note 5.)

Monty: Gadget, don't hit Dale, or we'll have to wash him for a whole day to get the smell out.

Gadget: Monty, do you think I'm still a kid? Just watch! Fire!

Something made of glass falls and shatters below the store from window. Dale speeds away. The front of store is covered in green smoke. Gang appears from it, holding their noses, sneezing and coughing.

FatCat: What the hell was that?

Wart: Stink bombs!

FatCat: Run!

Dale: What? Leaving already? We just started!

Dale charges to stop the getaway.

Mepss: Outta my way, chipmunk!

Dale suddenly notices something behind Mepss, and steps aside, grinning.

Dale: You had better have a look behind.

Gang turns. On the walkway is standing Gadget, with loaded catapult aimed at them.

Wart: Oh no, not again!

FatCat: You again!

Gadget: Yes, FatCat.

Gadget's eyes glass over, her voice tone changes to lover one. She lovers catapult. Chip starts to worry.

Gadget: Awaiting orders.

Rangers gasp. Dale oohs.

FatCat: What? I don't understand. Why won't you shoot?

Gadget: Just give an order.

FatCat: Then... (Points at Chip) Shoot at that chipmunk!

Gadget: Yes, sir.

Gadget sharply turns for 180 degrees and aims at frozen Chip.

Others (chorus): Gadget, no!

Shoot. Scene fills with green smoke.

FatCat: After me; way's clear!

Gang is running away. Gadget tosses catapult on her back and runs after them. Zipper speeds after her. Chip is sitting on the walkway, stunned expression on his face.

Chip: What was that?

Pause.

Chip: It can't be.

Monty: Dale, you here?

Dale (running around through the thinning smoke): Monty, Chip, I don't see Gadget!

Monty: Zipper!

Dale: He, too, is missing!

Chip (talking to himself): This smoke must be not only stinky, but hallucinatory as well... I just had a dream of Gadget turning against us...

Monty: Chip, they really are missing! The glass is cut!

Dale: It really was so!

Dale's face suddenly freezes then twists into horror.

Dale: Gadget... turned on us...

Monty: So suddenly, on the spot? It can't be true, even for Gadget. Fi, what a stink...

At this moment, some memories set Monty ginning happily.

Monty: But no, not THAT bad. If I think a bit, it even reminds me of that extremely rare cheese, I once tasted in Huanghough. Or was it Juandzjoui? It was on a year...

Dale (in panic): Monty!!! Gadget is missing!!!

Chip has come to his senses.

Chip: Monty, Dale, she really shoot at us?

Dale (into tragic voice): Yes, Chip!

Chip: Something's amiss there...

Monty is still sniffing the air.

* * *

Scene: dark street. The FatCat's gang is running, Gadget after them.

Wart: She's following us!

FatCat: What do you want?

Gadget: To serve you, FatCat. Just give me an order, I will do my best.

FatCat: Found a fool, you think?

Gadget: No, boss.

FatCat (pondering): Boss? You meant that? Then.... (Looks around) Then break off Wart's tail!

Wart (in pure panic): Boss!!!

FatCat: Shut up and stretch your tail out! Anyway it will regrow by the start of next episode!

Wart shuts his eyes and stretches out his trembling tail, awaiting the worst.

Gadget catches it and pulls mightily. Part of his tail breaks off, and Gadget sits down on the walkway.

Wart: A-a-a-a!!!

Gadget offers the part of tail to the cat.

Gadget: Here is his tail, FatCat.

FatCat (toward camera): I already start to like this.

Gadget: Can I keep it for my biological experiments, FatCat?

FatCat: Sure. But... What's your name, dear?

Gadget: As you want me to be FatCat.

FatCat: Well, then I name you... Sandy! Just call me boss.

FatCat grins satisfied.

Gadget: Then I'm Sandy, boss.

The glassed look from her eyes is nearly gone, but nothing else changes.

FatCat: Okay, let's get moving. I need some peace to think this all over.

Looks at Sandy, who had pulled out magnifying glass and is checking her trophy.

FatCat: You know, dear, I'm starting to like you more and more.

Gang walks away. Sandy is walking behind Wart, trying to get a good look of the point of break on his tail. He notices this, turns paler and starts to move faster.

* * *

Scene: Rescue Ranger's headquarters.

Dale is crying on the sofa. Monty is sitting near; Chip walks around the room from one side to the other.

Dale: She turned on us! She turned evil!!

Dale looks on Monty with red eyes.

Dale: We won't punish her much, right? She's good; she's just... (Cries again)

Chip: I can't understand why she so suddenly turned alien to us. Even FatCat was shocked by that!

Monty: Dale must be right then, saying that she did it of her own will.

Chip: But that's unbelievable!

Monty: Yet it is so. Chip: I don't believe that, Monty! We have to check all possibilities! Do you still have some friends on Hawaii?

* * *

Scene: Upper level of FatCat's casino; FatCat's working room. Cat is sitting behind his table, feet upon it. On the table stands a glass jar with angry-looking Zipper and a pile of golden knickknacks.

FatCat: Sandy, dear, pour me some more catnip vodka. So, Mepss, they will have gold in the bank this evening?

Mepss: Sure, boss. We checked. Mrs. Clutchcoin is again changing her banks.

Sandy, in a bright and very daring dress, is pouring into cat's glass from the vial the pure catnip spirit tincture.

FatCat: And what do you say, Sandy?

Sandy: These idiots didn't see anything. I was there. They tested the new safe, but I can get in.

Sandy presses against the cat; FatCat starts to purr. Sandy, from behind, leans upon the cat's shoulder.

Sandy (in a whiny, annoying voice): Can I take it, Daddy? (Caresses behind the cat's ear)

FatCat: O, you are a wonder, dear. Sure you can.

Both exchanges smile. Sandy ceremonially smooches the cat on the cheek. The rest of FatCat's gang barely keep from retching from this 'idyll'.

Sandy (in a sugary voice): Thank you, boss!

Sandy still is leaning upon FatCat's shoulder, eyes dropped. On FatCat's cheek stands a fat speck of lipstick.

FatCat (in the godfather's tone): Just watch and learn idiots! Mepss, get the instruments ready. Let's do it on this same night!

The gang leaves, mumbling bad words in reference to Sandy.

Sandy is watching them with the 'I'm better that you and I know that' look of Lahwhinie, then looks at Zipper in the glass prison.

Zipper sighs and looks away.

* * *

Scene: View of the city from the top of a skyscraper in pre-dawn mist. Over the street flies the Ranger Plane. Chip is steering.

Monty: Today, again, nothing happened.

Chip: What did you find in the seaport, Monty?

Monty: The rumours are that after we left Hawaii, Lahwhinie left too, but no one knows where exactly she went.

Dale whines.

Dale: Zipper must have fled after her, and got trapped! (Cries)

Chip: Stop that, Dale! You aren't a kid anymore!

Dale: Yeah.. Right... (Sniffs through the tears)

Dale wipes tears away.

Monty: Chip, it's already dawn, maybe we could finally go back to headquarters and have a few hours of sleep before day?

Chip: Another empty night. At this rate, we'll never find her.

Chip looks at Dale. Dale turns away, looking with red eyes, at the buildings they are flying past.

Monty: Maybe Dale's right? 

Chip: I still say something happened to our Gadget. Who could switch her? All time she was...

Chip stops in mid-sentence, his face lights up in sudden awareness.

* * *

Scene: The long cave, on one side near the wall lies Gadget, as she was in the rose Cave. She's illuminated by the projector light form somewhere higher up.

Chip's voice does off-screen narration.

Chip: O, gosh! Can it be...? She was separated from us in the cave...

There appears another light, slowly coming closer. As it closes, it reveals contours of Lahwhinie holding candle, which slowly gains colours. She stops near Gadget, and looks at the camera.

Chip: With Gadget or...

Lahwhinie grins at the camera evilly and blows out the candle light. She is now only visible as a dark silhouette against the beam of light. Loud click. The light shuts off, and there remains only darkness.

* * *

Scene: Back in the plane. Chip has his hands clamped onto the steering wheel, looking ahead with a unseeing stare.

Monty: Maybe it's hypnosis?

Chip: I don't know...

The burglar alarm goes off nearby.

Chip: Did you hear? Alarm!

Monty: Yes, right below us, in the bank.

Plane changes course and lands on the roof of the bank building.

* * *

Scene: in the safe room. Sandy is standing on Mepss' shoulder and picking the safe lock. FatCat is watching from a distance. Wart and Mole whisper about something sideways.

Mole: Boss is liking her too much. All goods to her, but for us only 'Do this!', 'Do that!'

Wart: Right, Mole. She hasn't even warmed her nose, but already plays out as the prime favourite.

FatCat has slowly come closer to them.

FatCat: Well, well, well, what are you talking about there?

Wart: We... he-he... well... we just thought... You like her too much, but us...

Mole: You don't think anything, boss! We just...

FatCat: Don't worry, my brainless idiots. I never (winces) forget about you. You are my best friends. (Notices Sandy straining to turn the big wheel of the combination lock) Darn, Mole! Go give her a hand, that's too much for her to manage!

Mepss (sights): Yeah, right. Again, it's SHE who will strain...

FatCat: Shut up and do as I say!

* * *

Scene: Inside the bank. The safe is open; everywhere lies white dust for taking fingerprints. Some animal pawprints are visible in it - cat and mice feet.

Monty: Too late. Police beat us to them.

Chip (listens to the sounds coming from the ventilation): Don't say 'late' yet, Monty. My intuition says we should check where the tube comes out onto the street...

* * *

Scene: The backside of the bank building. The grating on the ventilation shaft is removed, and FatCat's gang is busy unloading the loot from it.

FatCat: Great catch today, right boys? All thanks to Sandy. You were unbelievable. How do we call such a master, boys?

Gang (without big enthusiasm): Safecrackess. (See note 6)

FatCat: Yes, right! Therefore, she's the best...

Chip: Here they are!

FatCat (hisses): Rangers! Sandy, stop them!

Chip and Monty are descending the rope. Dale watches them from the window higher up.

FatCat and gang grab what they can carry and run away. Most of the loot stays on the ground.

Chip: Gadget, stop! It's me, Chip! Please! Remember me!

Sandy: O, I remember you, right! You were that pestering chipmunk who broke our last case!

Sandy is loading up something that resembles gun with a ball-like bullet.

Chip: Gadget, we are the Rescue Rangers, why are you doing this? You are one of us!

Monty (sceptical): Why do I feel, she is uninterested in that right now...

Sandy: Listen, brownback, stop yapping your tongue, will you? And stand still; I don't want to miss and then reload!

Monty: Okay, enough of the formalities.

Monty starts to crawl back up the rope.

Chip: Monty! Where you going?

Sandy: Your friend is wiser that you, it's no good to tackle with me when I'm in a bad mood. And boy, I'm in a very BAD mood right now...

Sandy takes aim at Chip, still speaking.

Sandy: You are alone now, stupid chipmunk. Pull up. Aim.

Chip: What's that sound?

Sandy: Good trick, but I'm not that...

Big cloth bag lands on Sandy and pushes her to the ground. The shot goes wide. There is sound of shattering glass somewhere in the upper windows of the building across the yard. Wild screams of a female voices - "Skunk!!!"

[The next few minutes have to be deleted to satisfy the censors.] ;-)

Sandy crawls out from under the bag, but by then Monty is already here and catches her from behind.

* * *

Scene: Same as before, behind the bank building. Sandy, hands and legs tied, is sitting against the wall. She is twisting her hands behind her back, though. Rangers are busy tossing the last pieces of loot back into the tube.

Sandy: Let me go you fat rat! I will remember you for this!

Sandy twists madly, trying to get her hands free. Suddenly her hands are free, and she jumps to her feet, only to hit her head against the pipe circling the building.

Sandy: O...ohhh...

Sandy falls back, knocked out.

Chip: Gadget!

Monty comes and looks Sandy over.

Monty: Don't worry, Chip. She's ok; just hit her head a bit. But what a terrible dress! Has she really no taste...

Dale: Where can Zipper be?

Chip: We will find out, Dale. First, we have to a drop letter into the bank, and then get her back to headquarters.

Monty: Good idea. Better hurry before she wakes up and thinks up some new trick.

* * *

Scene: Rescue Rangers headquarters, main room. Dale is sitting on the sofa, Chip walks around the dinner table. Monty is keeping a close eye on Sandy, who is tied to the one of chairs.

Sandy (angry): I won't tell anything! Torture me, keep me unfed, I will never be like you lamers! No way!

Monty (in tired voice): Just shut up, La... tfy, Sandy! Chip, I'm getting tired of her. Be it my guess, I would say we caught the wrong mouse.

Chip: But we already know that, when we were into the mountains, Lahwhinie had been spotted in California. You personally found that out!

Monty: It can turn out to be only rumours. They said, that 'maybe' what they saw was her.

Dale: But what if FatCat switched her, while we weren't looking?

Chip grimaces, as Dale had voiced his worst assumptions.

Chip: Don't be foolish, Dale!

Monty: Okay.... (Notices Sandy twisting suspiciously) Sit straight! How many times must I repeat?!

Sandy (disappointed): Idiot!

Monty (tired): Shut up.

Sandy demonstratively turns head aside and looks at the wall.

Monty (returning to the broken phrase): Okay Chip, then what's your idea?

Chip: She's Gadget.

Sandy 'explodes'.

Sandy (sugar voice): I'm so-o-o sorry, Chippi, but I'm not Gadget and not Lahwhinie, I'm... (Voice turns into a snarl) SANDY! Stop shedding crocodile tears you weenies! (See note 7.) They OFFEND me, sugar, (raising her voice) UNDERSTOOD?!

Chip (shocked): Gadget...

Monty shakes his shoulders as saying - I told you.

Monty: What should we do with her?

Chip (after a bit of thoughts): Just lock her in the empty guestroom. Maybe we could talk her off tomorrow.

* * *

Scene: RR headquarters; the kitchen. Monty is wearing his chef's hat and an apron, and is busy preparing something. Chip is here, overseeing the preparations and sniffing the air. Monty looks happy. Chip is doubtful. Suddenly doors open and into kitchen runs Dale.

Dale: Chip, she's escaped!

Monty: Good riddance.

Chip (breaks into a run): Monty! After her!

Monty: Give it up, Chip. She isn't our Gadget.

Chip: I don't see anything proving that she's Lahwhinie! It's something that happened to Gadget, and we have to solve it!

Dale: Again to hunt her?

Chip: Yes! I won't stop before I find out what happened and why!

Scene switches to the main room; three rangers entering. Monty had dropped his cooking outfit and is in his normal clothes. Dale stumbles over something.

Dale: Ouch!

Chip: What's with you, Dale?

Dale: Stupid book!

From under the sofa shows the corner of the book.

Chip: Wait a second! That's the same book Gadget read out about the rose!

Chip pulls the book out and opens. He starts, turning the pages; browsing. Suddenly turns a few pages back and starts to read more carefully.

Monty: Well, are we going or what?

Chip doesn't answer, immersed in the book.

Monty: Okay, then I will just turn on the TV

Monty pulls off his aviator's hat and steps toward the TV set.

Chip: Wait a moment, Monty. I think I just found out what happened...

* * *

Scene: Close-up on some mechanical monstrosity, a cross between mousetrap and wire-mesh cage. Inside, as far as can be seen, are filled with glittering blades, some gas burner nozzles and some devices of meaning better left unknown. There is low humming sound in the background.

Sandy's voice: The SKINNER is ready!

Viewpoint pulls back to reveal the device standing in FatCat's casino. Sandy is here, as is FatCat, who is looking at the device in awe.

FatCat: Excellent work, my dear! Your criminal mastermind is totally unique!

Sandy grins.

Sandy: I know.

FatCat: Just take an example from her, you morons!

Sandy flashes a victorious smile to the rest of the gang, who are staying away from the device and her. They return dark stares.

Sandy: Boss, I want to test this baby.

Gang turns pale.

FatCat: I will let you have that chance. Just say what you want, and you will get it.

Sandy (hellfire dancing in her eyes): I want you to invite THEM.

FatCat: I will organise it, dear. Mepss, Wart, you will follow her.

FatCat notices the dark stares, his gang are giving Sandy. His face twists into a rage. The stares immediately turn into happy smiles.

FatCat: If you touch even hair of her...

The gang starts to shiver. Sandy acquires a devilish grin on her face.

FatCat: Well, you understand me.

Sandy (in a bloodthirsty voice): I swear to you, boss, I will bring the skins of those lamers to you!

Sandy walks out. After her, Wart and Mepps are pushing the Skinner. The doors close.

FatCat: Mole, fetch our prisoner.

Mole leaves and soon returns with the glass jar holding Zipper. He is weak and thin.

FatCat: Well, it's now your time to do a job for me. You will be the bait. Bwa-ha-ha!

* * *

Dale: Chip, they have left a note!

Chip (reads): "Come and pick up your fly, lamers. Thousands of kisses. Your Gadget."

Dale: That means that she...

Monty: Chip, she is just pushing our buttons! You still believe her after all of this?

Chip: I just don't know whom to believe anymore, Monty. Still, we have to step into this trap, for Zipper’s sake.

* * *

Scene: A corridor somewhere inside FatCat's casino. Chip and Monty are hiding behind the corner. Around it suddenly runs Dale.

Dale: Chip, I found the room where they are keeping the rose!

Chip: Good. Monty, where's the gang?

Monty: Still picking up the pieces. That was a good fight. I just wish I could see FatCat's face when he finds out what we did to his high class casino.

Chip: The feasting will be later. Dale, show the way.

They step around the corner and stop. A bit ahead, teasingly leaning against the wall stands Sandy. Her right hand isn't visible to the rangers.

Sandy (sugar voice): Going somewhere, girls?

Chip (shocked): Gad... (Angry) You again, Sandy?

Sandy: Me, my love, me. You wanted somebody else?

Sandy suddenly pulls her hand from behind her back and tosses a smoke bomb at the Rangers. Corridor fills with thick smoke. From it, voices are heard.

Sandy's voice: Got you!

Sounds a sharp click, then starts the whine of a generator, followed by Dale's mad screams.

Dale's voice: Heeelp!! Chiiip!!!!

Sandy's voice: Darn! I missed!

Smoke is slowly fading out, revealing only Monty and Chip standing. Sandy and Dale are nowhere to be seen.

Chip: Dale! Where are you? And where's Sandy?

Monty: Chip, look up.

Rangers look up. Dale is swinging from the big candelabra at the ceiling.

Chip: Wow...

Dale: Get me down, Chip!

Chip: Sorry, you'll have to stay up there a bit. Monty, we need to save the Blue Rose.

Monty: I'm afraid, we need to get him down first. I'm not that sure anymore, the two of us would be enough to deal with THAT lass.

* * *

Scene: some room. Into centre of it stands the postament for the rose, currently empty. The room is in chaos, showing signs of a big fight. FatCat - who is holding the glass ball with the rose under his arm - is pressed into a corner, Sandy into another corner.

Monty: Give up, you crooks!

Dale: Yes, and surrender all the loot!

FatCat: Sandy, catch!

Sandy catches the rose and tries to escape, while Rangers are busy with the FatCat. Monty blocks her escape by standing in the way.

Monty (honey voice): Give the flower to daddy, luv, you don't really need it, right?

Chip: Careful, Monty!

Sandy: Out of my way, fatty! (See note 7.)

Monty trips Sandy. The glass ball falls from her paws and shatters, blinding all in the room with blue light. Sandy falls face-first over the rose and stays down. All in the room freeze.

Using the short confusion, FatCat tries to slip away.

Dale is first to regain senses; he sees FatCat escaping.

Dale: Chip! He is escaping!

Chip: Monty, how are you?

Monty: Fine, after a moment I hope I will see again. Hey, where are you going?

Chip: Monty, get the glove and pick up the rose.

Dale: He escaped!

FatCat runs out of the room.

* * *

Scene: Corridor into FatCat casino. FatCat is running down the corridor, puffing and o-ohing. Around the corner, Dale is chewing something energetically, near his legs lies transparent plastic half-ball - the upper part of the broken device for selling chewing gum, filled with multicoloured balls. Looking around the corner, he pours it's content into the FatCat's way. The cat, cursing and screaming, stretches on the floor. Monty catches up with him and touches with the rose his nose.

Chip: FatCat!

FatCat's eyes fill with blue.

FatCat: I hear, Chip.

Chip: Sit there.

FatCat: Yes, master.

Dale from the shock swallows the chewing gum and just peers at the scene with open mouth.

Monty (wondering and with great respect): That's really something, Chip. Is this Voodoo magic or what?

Chip (grinning): No, I just read the books carefully.

Chip winks to Dale.

Dale closes his mouth, steps forward, but his paw lands on one of the balls. Dale falls down and rolls toward the Chip, in the end crashing into him and sending both to the floor.

* * *

Scene: back in the demolished room with the postament. FatCat is sitting in the corner, eyes staring blindly ahead. Rangers are standing around Gadget.

Chip: How is she?

Monty checks Gadget's pulse.

Monty: Just knocked himself out.

Chip: Touch her with the rose.

Gadget: Ah, Dale, it's you... But where... (Sits up) How'd I get here? Gosh, what happened here? What a mess! Boys, you're here too? (Notices FatCat into the corner) It's FatCat! But what's with him? What happ... (Notices her state of dress - or better say lack of the most of it) WHY DO I HAVE THIS TERRIBLE DRESS ON ME?!!!

All rangers (in chorus): YESS!!!

Gadget (shocked): What with you, boys?

Dale: Chip, you are a genius!

Chip: Yes, but better be sure. Give me the glove.

Chip touches FatCat with the rose.

FatCat: O-oh. What was this? Sandy, don't blink like an idiot, get them!

Gadget: Who - me?

FatCat: Whom else, airhead!

Gadget (jumps to her feet): How dare you! Calling me airhead, I will... I… I… 

Gadget has visible struggle to hold her emotions in check.

Gadget (stands in a pose, hands at the sides, in annoyed voice): Listen, I'm not your hussy! I'm Gadget!

Chip again touches FatCat with the rose.

Blueness fills cat's eyes and sinks into them.

Gadget (not noticing changes in FatCat): And you are a shameless crook! How dare you...

FatCat: I'm your servant, Gadget.

Gadget stops in midsentence.

Gadget (whispering): Oh.... (Staring at the cat) Erm, what was that? Ah, I must be still dreaming! Then it's all clear.

Chip (into seething psychiatrists voice): You aren't dreaming, Gadget.

Gadget (at loss): But... I... That...

Gadget points, shaking her finger at the cat, and tries to say something.

Monty: It's a very long story, Gadget. Let's go home first. Today was a long day.

They walk away. Chip and Dale are holding Gadget under arms.

* * *

The scene of Rangers 'exploitation' of the ‘good’ FatCat. Unwritten. And will stay that way. Imagine what you wish.

* * *

Scene: The cave. The first, walking like a zombie, is FatCat with the Blue Rose in his paws. The Rescue Rangers are following him, some holding black glasses on forehead, some in paws. The blue light from the rose is illuminating the cave.

Chip: So you don't remember anything, Gadget?

Gadget: Absolutely nothing, Chip. It was like I was sleeping and having nightmares. If you weren't showing it to me, I wouldn't have believed. Not for all in the world. I just have this feeling that Sandy is my unruly sister, the one that i may have grown up to be, if the situation had been slightly different. It is bad, right?

Monty: The truth is, that it's better for Gadget to stay Gadget, luv.

FatCat stumbles over some rocks on the floor and falls. Sound of shattering glass.

Chip: Glasses! Now!

Flash of light, followed with the darkness.

Chip: Get the rose before he regains his senses!

The rose is glowing in the darkness, only not as bright as before. Near it passes the shadows of Monty and Chip. Rose rises into the air and slides away, followed with the disappearing footsteps. Darkness. In the darkness, like the car lights, open FatCat's eyes.

FatCat: Where am I?

There are heard disappearing footsteps and few words of Rangers talking among themselves.

FatCat: Cave? O, no! What a shameful defeat! O-oh, Rangers, you will pay dearly, once and for all, I swear. And you, Sandy, you I will thank so warmly, that you...

Eyes fall down suddenly, follows mad howl of the cat.

FatCat: My nose! I...

FatCat fells silent and listens. Complete silence. Somewhere far away is heard wind.

FatCat: I, what, am here alone? (there is shiver on the eyes) Hey! Rangers! Where are you? Hey! HE-ey!

All is shaking.

FatCat: What? Earthquake? N-no!!! A-a-a-a!!!

Rumbling noise. Eyes disappear.

* * *

Scene: Rangers, wearing black glasses, are standing around the rock in the cave of Blue Rose. Monty places the flower to the place of tear, and it grows together. Around the flower forms a crystal sphere and the cave again is illuminated with the various colours of blue.

Gadget (paws crossed over chest): How beautiful...

Monty: Well, it's over now.

Gadget: Gosh, how I love happy endings!

Chip: The best is that I didn't stop believing in you, Gadget.

Gadget (deep voice, as from grave): Just give me an order, Chip.

Gadget freezes.

All (in chorus): Again?!!!

Camera pans over the shocked faces of Rangers and stops at Gadget. She tries to stay calm, but she slowly cracks a smile. She can't hold it anymore and breaks into laughing fits.

Gadget: Just kidding!

Others join Gadget in laughing.

* * *

Scene: Pile of fallen rocks on the entrance FatCat used to enter the Blue Rose cave. There is a scraping sound; some rocks fall out, and from between them claws out the grey cat. He gasps and falls down, out of power.

Iris out.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I found, that Lawainee's method of describing the things with long descriptions works quite fine. ;-) Due lack of words into my vocabularies, I had to use that tricks a few times.
> 
> 2\. The original Russian name had multiple meanings. "Розовая любовь". The first word can mean as the flower 'rose', as the colour 'pink', that is most often met colour for the roses, and last, pink is usually considered feminine colour, opposed to blue for boys. Second part can be translated as 'love' (main meaning), but also quite possibly as friendship. Adding it all together only messes it up more.
> 
> 3\. FatCat is using the break-in method used by Sherlock Holmes into the Russian version of the movie “King of the Blackmail”, based upon the story "The end of the Charles Augustus Milverton". By way, Russian series were considered 'best Sherlock Holmes of continent', and I can only agree to it. Unrelated bit of info - the Bakerstreet 221B was filmed into 'Old City' part of Riga, on Jauniela Street, near where i work.
> 
> 4\. Aspi Irinus mentioning was a snip upon the another Russian RR story "Kiwi big alternative", a RR/TTA crossover.
> 
> 5\. Upon my request, Vlad explained to me the mechanisms of rose influence. One touch starts the 'obey' phase. The victim would obey to any orders of the first one who said something after the touch. Second touch activates the 'curse' phase. Third touch again start's 'obey' phase, and so on.
> 
> 6\. Into Russian, the thieves specializing into cracking safes (safe-crackers), are called "Медвежатники", literally meaning 'bears'. I don't know how to translate this pun to English, sorry. 
> 
> 7\. Into original Sandy said: " прекрати распускать тут розовенькие нюни" "Stop releasing pink slime from your nose!" (Exact translation). It's a strong offend into the Russian curses, one used to claim that the target isn't a 'true' male, that he cant withhold pain, that he is a 'mommy boy', a weakling.
> 
> 8\. Into original Sandy said: "Прочь, жиртрест!" - "Out of my way, fat recyclotorium!" (Exact translation). Another offend used into Russian curses, aimed toward the big and fat people. Variant - "Out of my way, big garbage truck"


End file.
